starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы
|producer=*Кэтлин Кеннеди *Дж. Дж. Абрамс *Брайан Бёрк *Bad Robot Productions *Джон Шварц *Лоуренс Кэздан *Саймон Кинберг |writer=*Лоуренс Кэздан *Дж. Дж. Абрамс *Майкл Арндт |starring= *Адам Драйвер *Гвендолин Кристи *Дэйзи Ридли *Джон Бойега *Доунел Глисон *Кенни Бейкер *Кристал Кларк *Кэрри Фишер *Люпита Нионго *Макс фон Сюдов *Марк Хэмилл *Оскар Айзек *Питер Мейхью *Пип Андерсон *Харрисон Форд *Энтони Дениэлс *Энди Серкис |music=Джон Уильямс |distributor=*Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures *Lucasfilm Ltd. |release date=*17 декабря 2015 года (Россия и СНГ) *18 декабря 2015 года (США) |runtime=136 минут |budget=По меньшей мере $200 миллионов |language=*Английский *Русский |timeline=30 лет после фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая»''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary |era= |preceded by=«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» |followed by=«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII»}} '«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы»''' ( : The Force Awakens), называемый просто как «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» — седьмой художественный фантастический фильм киносаги «Звёздные войны» и первый фильм трилогии сиквелов. Режиссёр — Дж. Дж. Абрамс, сценаристы: Абрамс, Лоуренс Кэздан и Майкл Арндт. Продюсерами выступили Кэтлин Кеннеди и Bad Robot Productions. Премьера фильма состоялась 14 декабря 2015 года. В прокат он вышел 17 декабря в России и странах СНГ и 18 декабря в Северной Америке. Несмотря на многочисленные заверения о том, что «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» закончил историю «Звёздных войн», и на последующие утверждения, что продолжения фильмов не будет, Джордж Лукас начал работу над сценарием «Эпизода VII» ещё в 2011 году для того, чтобы повысить стоимость Lucasfilm Ltd. перед её продажей The Walt Disney Company, однако впоследствии Disney отказались от использования его сценария. Сделка о покупке компании Лукаса была завершена 30 октября 2012 года, после чего Disney и Lucasfilm официально анонсировали «Эпизод VII» в тот же день. Сюжет «Эпизода VII» сфокусирован вокруг противостояния Первого ордена, государственного образования, отколовшегося от Галактической Империи, и Сопротивления, возникшего из Альянса повстанцев. Этот сюжет не основан на каком-нибудь материале из Легенд «Звёздных войн», ранее известных как Расширенная вселенная. Основой сюжета стала самостоятельная история, действие которой разворачивается после сюжета «Возвращение джедая». Звёзды оригинальных фильмов Марк Хэмилл, Харрисон Форд, Кэрри Фишер, Питер Мейхью, Энтони Дениэлс и Кенни Бейкер вновь сыграли своих персонажей. К актёрам оригинального состава также присоединилось много новых, таких как Джон Бойега, Дэйзи Ридли, Адам Драйвер и многие другие. Фильм вышел в форматах RealD 3D и IMAX 3D. Вступительные титры Сюжет Рейд на Туанул left|thumb|250px|[[Штурмовик-огнемётчик|Штурмовики-огнемётчики поджигают деревню Туанул.]] Через тридцать лет после уничтожения второй «Звезды Смерти» Люк Скайуокер, последний из живущих джедаев, пропадает без вести. Его поисками занимаются две противоборствующие стороны: Первый орден — преемник падшей Галактической Империи, и Сопротивление — военизированная организация, поддерживаемая Новой Республикой и возглавляемая сестрой-близнецом Люка, генералом Леей Органой. Пилот Сопротивления По Дэмерон отправляется с секретной миссией в деревню Туанул на пустынной планете Джакку, чтобы встретиться с её старейшиной — Лор Сан Теккой, у которого есть звёздная схема с координатами Люка Скайуокера. Во время их встречи на деревню нападают штурмовики Первого ордена под командованием Кайло Рена и капитана Фазмы. По и его дроид-астромеханик BB-8 пытаются покинуть планету на их истребителе «X-Wing», но выстрелы штурмовиков повреждают его двигатели. Чтобы уберечь ценные данные от врагов, По отдаёт звёздную схему BB-8 и приказывает астромеху убегать. Сам же По остаётся прикрывать побег дроида. После того, как штурмовик FN-2187 высаживается на планету и вступает в бой, он становится свидетелем ранения своего товарища FN-2003 огнём из бластера Дэмерона. FN-2187 бросается на помощь сослуживцу, но рана FN-2003 оказывается смертельной, и перед смертью он оставляет на шлеме FN-2187 кровавый след своей ладони. Это событие оказывает сильный эффект на штурмовика. После захвата поселения, жителей деревни сгоняют на центральную площадь. Текку хватают и приводят к Кайло Рену, который желает получить от старика информацию о звёздной схеме, способной привести к Люку. На это Текка твёрдо отвечает, что не знает где она и не сказал бы, если бы знал. Он сказал, что знает, кем был Кайло Рен до того как принял это имя и что это не поможет ему сбежать от того, кто он на самом деле. На это Рен отвечает "Ты полностью прав," и сражает Текку своим световым мечом. По становится свидетелем казни Текки и в ярости стреляет в Рена из-за своего укрытия, но Кайло останавливает бластерный заряд в воздухе при помощи Силы. По попадает в плен и Рен решает допросить его на своём корабле. Прежде чем покинуть планету, Фазма спрашивает, что делать с пленными жителями деревни, на что Рен приказывает казнить их всех. Штурмовик FN-2187 в ужасе от резни, которая происходит перед его глазами, и, заствыв в оцепенении, он не открывает огонь. Возвращение на «Финализатор» По возвращении на «Финализатор» FN-2187 чувствует себя крайне напряжённо после миссии, и Фазма замечает его смятение. Она приказывает ему предоставить ей свой бластер на проверку, чтобы убедиться, что он выстрелил, когда отдали приказ. Понимая, что скоро начальство узнает о том, что он отказался стрелять по жителям деревни, FN-2187 пересматривает свои убеждения относительно Первого ордена и решает дезертировать. После неудачных попыток выудить из По Дэмерона информацию о звёздной схеме с координатами Люка Скайуокера при помощи пыток, Рен решает получить нужную информацию при помощи Силы и применяет пытку разума. Узнав, что звёздная схема находится у дроида BB-8, Рен передаёт полученную информацию генералу Хаксу, который распоряжается направить на планету поисковый отряд. Встреча с мусорщицей В это время на Джакку мусорщица по имени Рей пробирается через коридоры сбитого звёздного разрушителя на Кладбище гигантов. Продираясь сквозь разрушенные перекрытия разрушителя, она находит и подбирает некие детали, которые пригодны для дальнейшего обмена и кладёт их в свою сумку. Затем Рей прибывает на заставу Ниима, где тащит свои находки через всё поселение. Свои находки она обменивает у Ункара Платта на еду, который даёт девушке лишь четверть пайка за найденный ею мусор. Получив паёк, Рей отправляется домой, который представляет из себя поверженный AT-AT, и готовит полученную еду, чтобы подкрепиться. Закончив приём пищи, она замечает звёздный корабль, взлетающий с планеты, после чего слышит странный звук. Девушка незамедлительно хватает свой квотерстафф и отправляется разузнать, что происходит. Вскоре она натыкается на BB-8, который пытается вырваться из сети поймавшего его зеленокожего мусорщика-гуманоида по имени Тидо. Рей освобождает BB-8 и указывает ему направление к заставе Ниима, но дроид увязывается за заступницей. После этого девушка вновь приходит к Ункару Платту, чтобы обменять мусор на еду, но, увидев BB-8, кролютеанин предлагает ей шестьдесят пайков в обмен на дроида. Однако девушка, поборов алчность, отказывается менять дроида. Когда они уходят, Платт нанимает двух воров, чтобы украсть BB-8. Побег с «Финализатора» right|thumb|250px|FN-2187 ведёт По Дэмерона по коридорам «Финализатора», помогая ему сбежать. Из-за необходимости обзавестись помощью пилота, FN-2187 помогает пленному По Дэмерону выбраться из его камеры, и вдвоём они угоняют TIE-истребитель специальных сил Первого ордена. Управляя турелью, FN-2187 убивает нескольких своих бывших товарищей при вылете из ангара «Финализатора», а затем уничтожает его турболазерные орудия. Во время побега Дэмерон спрашивает у штурмовика его имя, на что тот называет лишь свой порядковый номер. Отказываясь называть человека по номеру, Дэмерон даёт солдату имя — Финн, по первым двум буквам его личного номера — FN. Финну нравится его новое имя, которое он позже использует как собственное. Позже Дэмерон рассказывает ему и о карте, которая была жизненно необходима Сопротивлению и была спрятана в его астродроиде. Однако их TIE-истребитель сбивают ракетой с «Финализатора», и подбитый истребитель стремительно устремляется к поверхности планеты, на орбите которой он находится. Побег с Джакку left|thumb|250px|Финн и Рей заметившие поблизости штурмовиков, разыскивавших BB-8. Во время крушения TIE-истребителя Финн успешно катапультируется, а Дэмерона выбрасывает из кабины до удара об поверхность. Придя в себя, Финн обнаруживает, что остался один, и нет ни единого следа По. Добравшись до места крушения, бывший штурмовик находит среди обломков истребителя лётную куртку и ничего другого, что указывало бы на местонахождение пилота. Спустя мгновение после того, как Финн извлёк из обломков куртку, истребитель поглощают зыбучие пески. Решив, что По может быть мёртв, Финн отправляется на поиски ближайшего поселения в надежде разыскать BB-8 и закончить миссию Дэмерона. На заставе Ниима несколько бандитов, нанятых Платтом, пытаются украсть у Рей ценного астродроида, но девушка быстро расправляется с грабителями при помощи своего боевого посоха. Когда BB-8 и Рей впервые замечают Финна, дроид узнаёт надетую на него куртку своего хозяина, и девушка нападает на Финна, приняв его за вора. Тем не менее, Финну удаётся объяснить, откуда у него взялась куртка, и вскоре на них нападают истребители Первого ордена, целью которых является захват BB-8 и звёздной схемы. Спасаясь с Джакку на «Тысячелетнем соколе», Финн, Рей и BB-8 пролетают через Кладбище гигантов, где Финн уничтожает преследующие их TIE-истребители. После уничтожения вражеских истребителей они покидают планету. На «Финализаторе» нервничающий молодой офицер докладывает Кайло Рену о том, что дроид сбежал. Рен активирует свой световой меч, но вместо того, чтобы казнить офицера за неудачу, вымещает свою ярость на панели управления, полностью уничтожив её. Успокоившись, он спрашивает как дроиду удалось сбежать, на что офицер объясняет, что дроид сбежал на украденном грузовом корабле. Рен саркастически замечает, как это дроид самостоятельно угнал грузовой корабль, на что его дрожащий подчинённый объясняет, что ему помог дезертир и местная девушка. Придя в ещё большую ярость, Кайло Рен при помощи Силы притягивает офицера через всё помещение к себе, чтобы задушить голыми руками, при этом задавая ему вопрос — что это за девушка. Воссоединение на «Соколе» right|thumb|250px|Хан и Чуи вернулись на борт «Тысячелетнего сокола». Вскоре «Сокол» ломается, поставив беглецов в неловкое положение. Кораблю необходим основательный ремонт, поэтому Финн, Рей и BB-8 приступают к его починке. Пока команда занимается приведением корабля в порядок, его захватывает притягивающим лучом неизвестный грузовой корабль. Сначала Рей и Финн думают, что их схватил Первый орден и хотят выпустить ядовитый газ, чтобы избавиться от преследователей, но вскоре встречаются со своими реальными похитителями: Ханом Соло и Чубаккой, законными владельцами корабля и выдающимися героями. Оказавшись на борту своей старой посудины, Хан и Чуи проводят осмотр корабля и находят двух безбилетников — Рей и Финна, которых они принимают за угонщиков, укравших «Сокол». Когда те объясняют, что доставляют Сопротивлению дроида BB-8 с координатами Люка Скайуокера, Хан и Чуи соглашаются помочь им. Схватка на борту «Эраваны» К несчастью, грузовой корабль Хана, «Эравана», атакуют две конкурирующие преступные группировки — банда «Гуавиане смерти» и «Канджиклаб», которые ранее наняли Соло для выполнения некой работы, которую он не смог завершить. Стараясь уберечь Финна и Рей от встречи с бандитами, Хан приказывает им спрятаться на нижних технических коридорах корабля, а сам вместе с BB-8 и Чубаккой договаривается с бывшими работодателями. Попытка договориться с двумя бандами пиратов окончательно проваливается, когда переговорщик банды «Гуавиане смерти» Бала-Тик опознаёт в BB-8 того астродроида, за которого Первый орден назначил награду. Он требует, чтобы Хан выдал ему дроида и всех, кто ещё находится на борту корабля. Когда Хан отказывается выполнить условия пиратов, начинается нешуточная перестрелка, и Рей, стараясь помочь контрабандисту, по ошибке обесточивает клетки с рафтарами и выпускает двух ужасных монстров на волю. Чудом уцелев после встречи с пиратами и рафтарами, два контрабандиста и беглецы с Джакку сбегают с «Эраваны», осуществив прыжок в гиперпространство на «Тысячелетнем соколе» прямо из ангара грузового корабля. Встреча с Верховным лидером На базе «Старкиллер» — планете, превращённой в супероружие, питаемом энергией звёзд и способным уничтожать звёздные системы — Кайло Рен и генерал Хакс предстают перед Верховным лидером Сноуком. Хакс предлагает воспользоваться супероружием базы «Старкиллер», чтобы уничтожить правительство Новой Республики и Сопротивление одним ударом, и Сноук разрешает генералу осуществить этот шаг. Затем Сноук узнаёт от Рена, что дроид со звёздной схемой теперь находится на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола» вместе с его отцом — Ханом Соло. Также от Верховного лидера Рен узнаёт, что для преодоления зова светлой стороны Силы он должен убить своего отца. Путешествие на Такодану left|thumb|250px|Хан, Рей, Финн, Чубакка и BB-8 прибыли в замок Маз Канаты. Во время полёта в гиперпространстве у «Сокола» возникает множество технических проблем, но Рей блестяще справляется с их решением, в то время как Финн пытался перевязать раненого Чубакку. Рей чинит повреждённый гипердвигатель корабля, перезапустив его компрессор. После приведения корабля в рабочее состояние, Хан интересуется у Финна и Рей из-за чего они бросились в бега. Девушка объясняет, что Первый орден разыскивает карту, находящуюся у BB-8, а Финн является членом Сопротивления. После того как BB-8 проецирует карту, Хан объясняет, что после исчезновения Люка многие стороны начали искать его. Он рассказывает, что Люк хотел возродить Орден джедаев, но один из его учеников ступил на тёмную сторону Силы и принял имя Кайло Рен, уничтожив всё, что Люк создал, включая падаванов, которых он обучал. Чувствуя ответственность и порицая себя за эту ошибку, Люк отправился в изгнание. По словам Хана, слухи говорят о том, что Люк отправился на поиски Первого храма джедаев. Соло доставляет Рей, Финна и BB-8 на планету Такодана для встречи с Маз Канатой в её дворце. По словам Хана, она правит этим дворцом более тысячи лет. Но стоит им переступить порог дворца, как шпионы обеих сторон конфликта сразу же узнают членов группы. Базини Нетал сообщает о них Первому ордену, а дроид-шпион отправляет сообщение Сопротивлению. Внутренний конфликт thumb|250px|Кайло Рен стремится достичь величия своего деда — Дарта Вейдера. В попытке получить наставление у своего деда, Тёмного лорда ситов Дарта Вейдера, Кайло Рен медитирует в своих покоях над остатками его шлема. Этот обугленный шлем — единственное, что осталось от Вейдера после церемониального сожжения во время его похорон на Эндоре. Кайло вновь чувствует возмущение в Силе и считает, что это свет в очередной раз тянется к нему. Затем он просит деда показать ему тьму, вновь вернуть его на Тёмную сторону Силы. Упустив пилота По и потерпев неудачу при попытке его поймать, Рен изливает свои сожаления перед этой маской, будто бы разговаривая с призраком Вейдера. Зов Силы left|thumb|250px|Люк Скайуокер и R2-D2, увиденные Рей в видении Силы Пока Хан и Чуи разговаривают с Маз, Финн принялся искать тех, кто смог бы увезти его с планеты, чтобы спрятаться от преследователей. На его просьбу откликаются Сидон Итано и его первый помощник Куигголд, которые соглашаются доставить его во Внешнее Кольцо. Рей умоляет Финна не покидать их и помочь Сопротивлению, но тот не слышит её призыва, веря в то, что только бегство сможет спасти их от Первого ордена. После ухода Финна Рей слышит крик маленькой девочки и, разыскивая его источник, вскоре оказывается в глубине дворца. Спустившись в подвал, она находит комнату с реликвиями прошлого. Там она чувствует зов Силы от светового меча, ранее принадлежавшего Энакину Скайуокеру и его сыну Люку. Коснувшись меча, Рей становится свидетельницей серии видений. В них Рей видит калейдоскоп событий, связанных с этим мечом и сильно разбросанных по времени. Она видит Облачный город, где Люк сражается с Дартом Вейдером и терпит поражение, образ Люка, положившего свою металлическую руку на R2-D2 рядом с объятым пламенем его Храмом джедаев, собственное тело, лежащее в ночи под дождём и Рыцарей Рен в окружении тел их жертв. Затем она видит себя в детстве и наблюдает за тем, как корабль её родителей покидает планету, а она, маленькая, умоляет их вернуться, а после слышит свой голос, успокаивающий себя. После этого Рей оказывается в снежном лесу, где пытается уйти от Кайло Рена. В ужасе девушка вырывается из объятия видений. Когда видения исчезают, Маз Каната рассказывает Рей историю этого светового меча и сообщает, что теперь меч взывает к ней. Испуганная видениями, Рей отказывается принять меч и бросается бежать в лес, чтобы побыть наедине со своими мыслями, но BB-8 отправляется вслед за ней. Уничтожение системы Хосниан right|thumb|250px|Генерал Хакс отдаёт приказ открыть огонь из супероружия базы «Старкиллер» Получив разрешение от Верховного лидера Сноука открыть огонь из супероружия базы «Старкиллер», генерал Хакс избирает для демонстрации мощи Первого ордена систему Хосниан, в которой находится столица Новой Республики, планета Хосниан-Прайм, и весь её флот, чтобы тем самым одним махом положить конец «незаконному» правительству Новой Республики. Тестирование проходит успешно, и Хосниан-Прайм, резиденция Галактического Сената Новой Республики, как и четыре другие планеты системы вместе с частью оборонительного флота Новой Республики уничтожаются смертельным оружием Первого ордена. Уничтожение целой системы невиданным по мощности оружием заметно даже на Такодане. Став свидетелем этого события, Финн отказывается прятаться и решает вступить в борьбу на стороне Сопротивления. Битва на Такодане thumb|left|250px|Рей наблюдает атаку на дворец Маз Канаты Узнав от своих шпионов, где находится BB-8, Первый орден направляет на Такодану свои TIE-истребители и атмосферные ударные посадочные модули, которые за считанные минуты разрушают дворец Маз Канаты и убивают множество его обитателей. BB-8 следует в глубь окружающего дворец леса вслед за Рей, где их и обнаруживает Первый орден, после чего штурмовик-офицер докладывает Кайло Рену о том, что дроид замечен в компании девушки. Рен направляет отряд штурмовиков в лес для захвата девушки и дроида, прежде чем сам отправляется за ними. В это время битва на руинах дворца, в которой погибает множество штурмовиков, складывается не лучшим образом для Хана, Чубакки и Финна, которые вскоре оказываются в плену у сил Первого ордена. Однако им на помощь прибывают истребители T-70 «X-wing» Сопротивления во главе с По Дэмероном и нападают на войска Ордена. В результате ожесточённой воздушной битвы, пилотам Сопротивления удаётся сбить множество TIE-истребителей Первого ордена, а также убить большое количество штурмовиков на поверхности планеты. Тем временем в лесу Кайло Рен узнаёт о нападении Сопротивления от одного из штурмовиков, который просит вызвать подкрепление. Когда Рей сталкивается с Кайло, та пытается застрелить его из своего бластера, но Рен с лёгкостью отбивает все её выстрелы своим световым мечом, после чего вводит девушку в оцепенение при помощи Силы, тем самым лишая её способности двигаться и берёт её в плен. После этого, Рен отдаёт своим войскам приказ об отступлении, обосновывая это тем, что они уже получили то, за чем пришли. Так как основное сражение бушует в небе над дворцом, наземные войска с лёгкостью грузятся на посадочные модули и покидают планету. В это время Хан замечает, как его сын, Кайло Рен, уносит Рей на свой личный шаттл. Воссоединение на базе Сопротивления thumb|right|250px|Воссоединение Хана Соло и Леи Органы Хан вновь встречается с Леей, когда он, Чубакка и Финн прибывают в штаб-квартиру сопротивления на Ди'Куаре. BB-8 встречается с выключенным астродроидом R2-D2 и узнаёт от C-3PO, что тот находится в режиме ожидания с самого исчезновения Люка. Во время их встречи выясняется, что Кайло Рен — сын Леи и Хана, но после его падения на Тёмную сторону они разорвали свои отношения и разошлись: Хан вернулся к жизни контрабандиста, а Лея полностью посвятила себя Новой Республике и Сопротивлению. Когда становится известно, что база «Старкиллер» выбрала своей целью Ди'Куар, Сопротивление приступает к разработке плана атаки на базу Первого ордена. Финн, бывший рабочий базы, помогает расшифровать её чертежи и показывает слабое место в её защите - термальный осциллятор, уничтожение которого запустит цепную реакцию, которая уничтожит всю базу целиком. Однако сделать это необходимо до того, как её супероружие будет заряжено для выстрела. Пленение Рей Рей доставляют на базу «Старкиллер», где её допросом занимается лично Кайло Рен, желающий получить от неё информацию о карте и Люке Скайуокере. Однако приспешнику Тёмной стороны не удаётся проникнуть в разум Рей, которая каким-то образом оказывается сильнее его. Наоборот, в то время, как Рен пытается при помощи Пытки разума прочесть память Рен, она сама получила возможность прочесть его мысли и увидела там самый сокровенный страх Кайло Рена — страх не достичь величия легендарного Дарта Вейдера. Осознав, что является чувствительной к Силе, Рей применяет обман разума на охранявшем её штурмовике, который не сразу, но все же слушается и освобождает девушку. После освобождения Рей ищет выход с базы «Старкиллер» и пользуется приобретёнными ею навыками Силы, чтобы оставаться невидимой для стражи. В это время Рен докладывает Сноуку о Рей и её способности взаимодействовать с Силой, после чего получает приказ доставить девушку к Верховному лидеру, чтобы научить её управлять Силой. Тем не менее, вскоре Рен узнаёт, что пленница сбежала, и приходит в неистовство. Битва на базе «Старкиллер» thumb|left|250px|Битва над каньоном базы «Старкиллер». С заданием отключить защитное поле базы, на неё отправляется Хан Соло на «Тысячелетнем соколе» в сопровождении Чубакки и Финна. Удачное выполнение их миссии позволит эскадрилье «X-Wing»'ов нанести удар по планете, к тому же, Финн хочет спасти Рей из заточения. Прорвавшись сквозь защищавшие планету щиты на сверхсветовой скорости, «Сокол» осуществляет жёсткую посадку о поверхность планеты и останавливается в считанных метрах от края каньона. Хан, Чубакка и Финн проникают в главный комплекс, берут в заложники капитана Фазму и силой вынуждают её отключить щиты, после чего сбрасывают офицера в пресс для мусора. Позже они встречаются с Рей, которая смогла освободиться из под стражи самостоятельно. Когда щиты отключаются, Синяя и Красная эскадрильи под командованием По Дэмерона начинают атаку на базу. Их основной удар приходится на термальный осциллятор супероружия, но атака не приносит результата. Узнав о плане Сопротивления, Первый орден направляет на перехват врага свои TIE-истребители. thumb|right|250px|Кайло Рен нападает на Финна на базе «Старкиллер». Видя, что атаки истребителей ни к чему не приводят, Хан, Чубакка, Финн и Рей решают проделать брешь в защитном куполе осциллятора при помощи термальных детонаторов изнутри. Внутри комплекса Хан встречается со своим сыном Кайло Реном, которого при рождении назвали Бен. На узком мостике, перекинутом через глубокую пропасть, Соло умоляет сына отринуть учение Сноука и вернуться на Светлую сторону Силы. Сняв маску, Бен предстаёт перед отцом полным раскаяния. Он отдаёт Соло свой световой меч и просит помочь ему вернуться к Свету, на что отец сразу же соглашается. Но это была лишь уловка: Бен, добившись доверия отца, пронзает его грудь своим мечом. На глазах у Рей, Финна и Чубакки Хан в последний раз дотрагивается до лица сына, после чего падает в тёмную бездну, навстречу своей смерти. Разъярённый смертью старого друга, Чубакка начинает стрелять по штурмовикам и серьёзно ранит Рена из своего энергетического арбалета, а Рей и Финн открывают огонь по подоспевшим на поддержку своему военачальнику штурмовикам. Несмотря на ранение, Рен всё же покидает разрушающийся комплекс и направляется вслед за Финном и Рей, которые пытаются скрыться от преследователя в лесу. Догнав беглецов, Рен при помощи Силы отбрасывает Рей, которая, ударившись о дерево, теряет сознание. В гневе Финн подбирает оброненный девушкой старый световой меч Люка Скайуокера и нападает на Рена, однако тот с лёгкостью одолевает бывшего штурмовика и наносит ему серьёзные ранения. Когда Рен убеждается в том, что расправился со всеми противниками, и пытается подобрать меч Скайуокера при помощи Силы, тот неожиданно пролетает мимо и оказывается в руках у очнувшейся Рей. Теперь, оказавшись в равных условиях, Рей атакует Рена. thumb|left|250px|По Дэмерон после уничтожения слабого места базы. В это же самое время взрывы термальных детонаторов проделывают брешь в защитном куполе, что позволяет По влететь внутрь и уничтожить термальный осциллятор базы всего за 30 секунд до завершения подзарядки супероружия через выкачивание энергии из ближайшей звезды. Это запускает цепную реакцию, которая уничтожает базу, а затем и всю поверхность планеты целиком. Но перед тем, как планета взрывается, Рей и Рен продолжают свою схватку в заснеженном лесу. Изначально преимущество находится на стороне Рена, но после того, как Рей призывает на помощь Силу, она перехватывает инициативу и не только наносит Рену серьёзную рану, но и уничтожает его световой меч. Когда в результате база «Старкиллер» начинает разрушаться, двух противников разделяет разлом в земле, и их противостояние заканчивается. После этого Рей возвращается к раненому Финну, который всё ещё находится в бессознательном состоянии, но они вдвоём оказываются в ловушке на разрываемой катаклизмом планете. Но им на помощь прибывает «Тысячелетний сокол», управляемый Чубаккой. Внутри же основного комплекса базы царит хаос, так как ни у кого нет шансов выбраться с умирающей планеты. В то же время генерал Хакс связывается с Сноуком и докладывает ему о ситуации на базе, после чего получает указания покинуть базу и доставить к нему Рена, чтобы закончить его обучение. «Тысячелетний сокол» и остатки армады Сопротивления покидают базу «Старкиллер», превратившуюся в огненный шар, и успевают совершить гиперпрыжок до Ди’Куара, прежде чем та взрывается. Обнаружение Люка Скайуокера В связи с уничтожением штаб-квартиры Первого ордена на базе Сопротивления царит праздничное настроение, но Лея, Чубакка и Рей остаются в стороне от всеобщего веселья, так как их терзает скорбь, вызванная смертью Хана Соло. Неожиданно для всех активируется R2-D2 и проецирует карту местонахождения Люка Скайуокера, недостающий фрагмент которой содержится на звёздной схеме. BB-8, в которого вновь загрузили звёздную схему, выводит голограмму фрагмента и соединяет его с картой R2-D2. Все присутствующие видят путь к планете, на которой должен скрываться Люк Скайуокер. Финна помещают в госпиталь для лечебной реабилитации, а Рей вместе с R2-D2 и Чубаккой следуют по указанному на карте маршруту и прибывают на удалённую планету, где на одном из островов, который она ранее видела в своём видении, девушка встречает Люка и передаёт ему его старый световой меч. Создание left|thumb|250px|Приобретение Disney компании Lucasfilm у Джорджа Лукаса открыло путь к созданию «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII». 30 октября 2012 года The Walt Disney Company объявила о приобретении Lucasfilm Ltd., продюсерской компании, ответственной за создание франшизы «Звёздные войны», у её владельца, автора «Звёздных войн», Джорджа Лукаса, за 4.05 миллиарда долларов. Вслед за приобретением компании медиа-гигантом 31 мая последовало объявление об уходе Лукаса с поста главы Lucasfilm Ltd., а позже было объявлено о том, что с 1 июня опытный кинопродюсер Кэтлин Кеннеди сменила Лукаса на посту сопредседателя Lucasfilm. После объединения Disney раскрыла планы о своём намерении выпустить новые фильмы, так называемой трилогии сиквелов, пост исполнительного продюсера которых заняла Кеннеди. Работа над Эпизодом VII началась за несколько месяцев до объявления о слиянии Disney и Lucasfilm, а Лукасом была написана сюжетная канва для трёх планирующихся фильмов. Вскоре после объединения Кеннеди сообщила, что команда, причастная к созданию фильма, занята обсуждением сюжетных идей со сценаристами. 9 ноября представители Lucasfilm подтвердили начало стадии пре-продакшна «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII», и то, что сценарист Майкл Арндт занялся написанием сценария к фильму. Впервые новость о привлечении Арндта к работе над сценарием появилась 8 ноября, и к тому времени у него было готово около 40 — 50 страниц сценария, в которых действие новой трилогии было плотно связано с семьёй Скайуокеров. 25 января 2013 года на StarWars.com появилось сообщение о том, что Дж. Дж. Абрамс, известный по работе над телевизионным сериалом «Остаться в живых» и более известный как режиссёр двух фильмов, перезапустивших франшизу «Звёздный путь», был назначен на пост режиссёра Эпизода VII, о чьей кандидатуре Джордж Лукас, создатель франшизы «Звёздные войны», высказал следующее: «Меня каждый раз поражает Джей Джей как режиссёр и сценарист. Он идеальный выбор на роль режиссёра нового фильма „Звёздные войны“, и моё наследие не могло оказаться в более надёжных руках». Лукас изначально был причастен к проекту в качестве творческого консультанта, но впоследствии он отошёл от участия в проекте, после того как в Disney решили развивать сюжет в отличном от первоначальной истории направлении. Позже в интервью Стивену Кольберу он пояснил: «Оригинальная сага была об отце, детях и внуках. Не думаю что для кого-то это секрет — это есть в книгах — и дети были в возрасте 20 лет и на этом всё. Но они пошли в другом направлении, и я взволнован — они не воспользовались моей историей, так что я не в курсе, что они делают» Первые сообщения раскрыли, что Лоуренс Кэздан (автор сценариев к двум последним фильмам оригинальной трилогии: «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая») и Саймон Кинберг стали со-продюсерами всех трёх фильмов трилогии, а также разделили между собой обязанности сценаристов к «Звёздные войны»: Эпизод VIII и IX. Кинберг описал своё участие в проекте: «Я всего лишь консультант. Я даю советы относительно фильмов. Я работал с VII эпизодом: помогал с сюжетом, вычитывал сценарий, прорабатывал некоторые сложные места и делился мыслями по поводу того, к чему это могло привести» 24 октября 2013 года стало известно, что Кэздан и Абрамс переписали сценарий Арндта. Производство thumb|right|250px|Актёрский состав «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы». Подготовительные съёмки «Пробуждения Силы» начались в апреле 2014 года, к которым приступила вторая съёмочная группа в Исландии и Абу-Даби. Translated via Google Translate. 25 апреля представили Lucasfilm обнародовали планы по поводу новой хронологии «Звёздных войн», исключающей существующую Расширенную вселенную, и подтвердили, что эпизод VII и его продолжения не будут основаны ни на одном из существующих в рамках старой РВ источников. После этого, 29 апреля, последовала публикация официального списка актёрского состава фильма. Там сообщалось что Марк Хэмилл, Кэрри Фишер, Харрисон Форд, Кенни Бейкер, Питер Мейхью и Энтони Дениэлс вернутся к ролям своих основных персонажей из оригинальной трилогии, и к ним присоединятся множество новых актёров в ведущих ролях: Джон Бойега, Дэйзи Ридли, Адам Драйвер, Оскар Айзек, Энди Серкис, Домналл Глисон и Макс фон Сюдов. Своё возвращение в серию Хэмилл прокомментировал следующим образом: «Часть опыта со „Звёздными войнами“ в моей жизни прошла мимо, осталась позади меня. Мы видели начало, середину и конец. И конечно же я и не мечтал вернутся туда и через миллион лет. Я предполагал, что даже если и будут ещё трилогии, то моя история всё равно окончена». Денис Лоусон был приглашён исполнить роль Веджа Антиллеса из оригинальной трилогии, однако он отказался, заявив, что это было бы «скучно» для него. Основные съёмки начались 16 мая 2014 года в Великобритании на территории Pinewood Studios. Источниками вдохновения Абрамсу служили фильмы таких режиссёров как Джон Форд, Акира Куросава и Терренс Малик. Дэниэл Миндел, ранее работавший с Абрамсом в качестве оператора-постановщика, продолжил своё сотрудничество с режиссёром и в работе над этим фильмом. Помимо обычных камер, фильм снимался и на IMAX камеры. 7 апреля 2014 стало известно, что Питер Мейхью приступил к съёмкам в роли Чубакки, однако некоторые его сцены приходилось снимать с использованием дублёров из-за возраста и физического здоровья Мейхью. 11 июня 71-летний Харрисон Форд получил перелом левой ноги, в результате падения на неё гидравлической двери в Pinewood Studios. С полученной травмой актёр был по воздуху доставлен в Больницу Джона Рэдклиффа в Оксфорде. Процесс восстановления от полученной травмы отлучил актёра от съемок на восемь недель. Как стало известно позже, Абрамс также получил небольшую травму спины, когда пытался помочь Форду и приподнять придавившую его ногу дверь. 28 июня актёр Энди Серкис подтвердил, что работу по захвату движения для этого фильма, а также для всех последующих фильмов проекта «Звёздные войны» возьмут на себя The Imaginarium Studios. Серкис также подтвердил, что его персонаж в фильме будет создан при помощи технологии захвата движения.Andy Serkis Performance Capture Confirmation 6 июля Lucasfilm утвердил актёров Кристал Кларк и Пипа Андерсона, в рамках открытого кастинга, прошедшего в Соединённом Королевстве. Также было заявлено о двухнедельном перерыве съёмок в августе из-за перелома ноги Харисона Форда, после чего они возобновились и продлились до поздней осени. Абрамс, Хэмилл и Дэйзи Ридли провели три дня на съёмочной площадке на Скеллиг-Майкл в графства Керри, в Ирландии. 6 ноября 2014 года официальный твиттер «Звёздных войн» объявил об окончании основных съёмок. Также в сообщении было указано официальное название фильма — «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы», и представлено официальное изображение логотипа фильма, в котором, как и в оригинальных фильмах, не было подзаголовка «Эпизод». На этапе планирования, у фильма было несколько подзаголовков, одним из которых был вариант «Тени Империи» ( ), который походил на название мультимедийного проекта «Тени Империи». Дизайн Майкл Каплан, разработчик дизайна костюмов к обоим фильмам «Звёздный путь» Абрамса, также был назначен художником по костюмам «Эпизода VII». Каплан разработал новый дизайн формы штурмовиков для фильма, так как внешний вид старых костюмов были признан несовременным. Создавая новую форму, он вдохновлялся дизайном продукции фирмы Apple. Чтобы Дениэлсу было удобно в его костюме, производственная команда создала новый костюм C-3PO, а модель дроида R2-D2 для фильма создали члены R2-D2 Builders Club. Ведущий звукорежиссёр Мэттью Вуд пригласил своих бывших коллег и членов команды сериала «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» для записи некоторых диалогов второго плана. Юэн Макгрегор и Фрэнк Оз также приняли участие в записи диалогов, прочитав несколько реплик для сцены видения Рей. Запись голоса позже Макгрегора была совмещена с записью голоса Алека Гиннесса, а новая запись Фрэнка Оза заменена на более раннюю реплику Йоды, записанную для другого фильма. Музыка Во время совместного концерта с Young Musician’s Foundation Debut Orchestra, прошедшего 9 февраля, композитор Джон Уильямс заявил, что надеется получить шанс написать саундтрек ко всей новой трилогии. 29 апреля, на пресс-конференции, посвященной выходу фильма «Стартрек: Возмездие», Абрамс сказал: «Пока слишком рано о чём-то говорить, но я надеюсь на это Уильямса, и, забегая вперёд, скажу, что это саундтрека к фильму определённо должен делать Джон Уильямс, потому что он появился в этих фильмах задолго до меня». 27 июля 2013 года, на Celebration Europe II был показан видеоролик, подтверждающий участие Уильямса в написании музыки к новым фильмам. 21 марта 2015 года Lucasfilm объявил о том, что Джон Уильямс запишет саундтрек для «Пробуждение Силы» в Лос-Анджелесе. Это примечательно тем, что саундтреки ко всем предыдущим игровым фильмам записывались в Великобритании при содействии Лондонского симфонического оркестра. Процесс записи музыки продлился с лета до осени 2015 года. Релиз thumb|left|250px|Официальный локализованный логотип. Показ первого тизер-трейлера, который вышел раньше намеченного срока из-за требований поклонников и личной просьбы Абрамса, был анонсирован в официальном твиттере Bad Robot Productions, и сопровождался обращением Абрамса к фанатам, что они смогут «мельком взглянуть на то, над чем мы сейчас работаем.» Премьера 88 секундного тизера состоялась в 30 кинотеатрах в Северной Америке и в онлайн сервисах 28 ноября 2014 года. Мировая премьера тизера в кинотеатрах состоялась в декабре 2014 года. Вскоре после премьеры трейлера были раскрыты имена показанных в нём персонажей. Оформлено это было в виде онлайн набора коллекционных карточек. right|360px Второй тизер был представлен 16 апреля 2015 года. В июне 2015 года издании «Variety» посвятило выпуск рассказу о фильме «Пробуждение Силы», в который вошли интервью с актёрами и создателями фильма, а также фотографии, сделанные известным фотографом Энни Лейбовиц. Выпуск за август 2015 года журнала «Entertainment Weekly» был также посвящён фильму и вышел с посвященной ему обложкой. «Пробуждение Силы» было представлено на панели на San Diego Comic-Con 2015 года и на выставке D23. На последней был представлен эксклюзивный для D23 постер «Пробуждения Силы», авторства Дрю Струзана, который, помимо этого, создал прокатную версию постера к фильму. Третий, короткий тизер был опубликован в официальном Instagram «Звёздных войн» 27 августа. 23 сентября в Facebook был опубликован видеоклип, представляющий 360 градусную панораму пролёта спидера по Джакку. Окончательный вариант постера был представлен 18 октября 2015 года, после чего, 19 октября, во время трансляции Monday Night Football на канале ESPN, был показан полноценный трейлер фильма. В рамках рекламной компании актёрский состав и члены съёмочной группы часто появлялись в различных популярных телевизионных передачах, таких как «Good Morning America», «Live! with Kelly and Michael» и «60 Minutes». Абрамс, Боенга и Ридли приняли участие в программе «Saturday Night Live», где разыграли небольшой сценки, в которых показывали членов актёрского состава и гостей знаменитостей в серии шуточных прослушиваний. Во время этих сценок были высмеяны, в частности, многочисленные расистские высказывания о выборе Боенги на роль в фильме, комментарии Лукаса о его неучастии в работе над фильмом и участие Абрамса в работе над конкурирующей серией фильмов франшизы «Звёздный путь». Также Абрамс и члены актёрского состава приняли участие в посвящённом «Звёздным войнам» эпизоде передачи «Jimmy Kimmel Live!», показанном 23 ноября. Во время съёмок этого эпизода Харрисон Форд рассказал о полученной во время съёмок фильма травме, при этом, чтобы показать как именно он повредил ногу, он сломал фигурку Хана Соло. Некоторые члены съёмочной группы и актёрского состава приняли участие в официальной пресс-конференции, прошедшей 5 декабря. Мировая премьеры фильма состоялась 14 декабря в Голливуде. , Живая онлайн трансляция с красной дорожки проходила на сайте StarWars.com. Российская премьера фильма состоялась 15 декабря в кинотеатре «КАРО 11 Октябрь». Благотворительность 21 мая Disney, Lucasfilm и Bad Robot анонсировали «Force for Change», благотворительную компанию, посвященную «поиску творческих решений для некоторых из самых больших проблем в мире». С самого начала компания фокусировалась на сотрудничестве с UNICEF. Каждый, кто пожертвовал в адрес организации какую-либо сумму, принимал участие в лотерее, призом которой был шанс попасть на съёмочную площадку «Эпизода VII». 11 августа был объявлен победитель благотворительной лотереи. Им стал участник по имени Д.С.Барнс из Денвера, штат Колорадо. Позже Дж. Дж. Абрамс опубликовал видеоролик на YouTube, в котором сообщил о том, что по результатам акции было собрано 4.26 миллиона долларов. В августе 2014 несколько членов съёмочной команды приняли участие в «Ice Bucket Challenge» — флешмобе, в котором люди обливали себя ледяной воды и делали пожертвование в фонд борьбы с БАС. 21 апреля 2015 года Абрамс появился в эфире передачи «Джимми Киммел в прямом эфире» вместе с Чубаккой и представил «Twizzler challenge» в честь месяца распространения информации о проблеме аутизма. В августе 2015 года Lucasfilm и HP начали двухмесячную программу, получившую название «Art Awakens», в рамках которой участники должны были представить свои художественные работы, вдохновлённые «Пробуждением Силы», лучшие из которых были представлены на специальной выставке, средства с которой пошли на компанию «Force for Change». 5 ноября 2015 года режиссёр Дж. Дж. Абрамс провёл показ незавершённой версии фильма для Дэниела Флитвуда — 32 летнего поклонника «Звёздных войн», больного агрессивной формой рака, который, согласно прогнозу врачей, мог не дожить до выхода фильма в кинотеатрах. Чтобы Дэниел смог увидеть новый фильм любимой саги до своей смерти, его родными и друзья устроили в социальных сетях кампанию, которую поддержали некоторые члены актёрского состава «Пробуждения Силы» — Джон Бойега, Марк Хэмилл и Гвендолин Кристи. Флитвуд скончался 10 ноября 2015 года. Возможность одними из первых увидеть фильм получат космонавты и астронавты с Международной космической станции. 28 ноября стало известно, что дроид R2-KT, созданный в честь девочки Кэти Джонсон, появится в «Пробуждении Силы». Альбин Джонсон, основатель 501-го легиона и отец Кэти, собрал этого дроида после того, как у дочери поставили диагностировали финальную стадию рака мозга. Помимо появления в фильме R2-KT, там также можно увидеть изображение логотипа 501-го легиона на одном из флагов в дворце Маз Канаты. Мерчандайзинг right|thumb|180px|Предварительный постер с конференции [[Wikipedia:Disney D23|D23 Expo]] После приобретения корпорацией Disney компании Lucasfilm в 2012 году «воображариумное» подразделение корпорации приступило к разработке новых расширений по франчайзу «Звёздные войны» в различных тематических парках Disney. Однако Боб Айгер остановил работу над новыми расширениями до выхода «Пробуждения Силы» и последующих фильмов «Звёздные войны» чтобы таким образом завершить развитие новой трилогии и развивать расширения уже на законченной мифологии франшизы. 15 августа 2015 года были озвучены планы развития зон «Звёздных войн» в тематических парках Disney, в которых также будут и материалы, относящиеся к «Пробуждению Силы». Кампанию по продаже сопутствующей продукции Disney начала 4 сентября 2015 года — называлось это мероприятие «Пятница Силы». Lucasfilm выпустил серию из нескольких книг и комиксов, которые заполнили пробел между фильмами «Возвращение джедая» и «Пробуждение Силы». Также была выпущена новеллизация фильма и издано множества сопутствующей продукции, начиная с графического альбома до антологии персонажей и коллекции наклеек. Кроме того, герои и персонажи «Пробуждения Силы» появились в таких играх как «Disney Infinity 3.0» и «Star Wars Battlefront». Компания также заключила партнёрские соглашения с такими крупными брендами как: Covergirl & Max Factor, Duracell, FCA US, General Mills, HP, Subway and Verizon. В августе 2015 сеть магазинов Target проводила рекламную компанию под названием «Share the Force», которая состояла из телевизионных объявлений, эксклюзивных товаров для этой сети магазинов и онлайн программы, в ходе которой поклонники «Звёздных войн» могли делится изображениями и видео роликами на которые были запечатлены наиболее значимые и повлиявшие на них события произошедшие во франшизе. Японская All Nippon Airways перекрасила некоторые свои самолёты в узнаваемые цвета персонажей фильмов «Звёздные войны» и «Пробуждения Силы» в частности. Отзывы Вечером 19 октября началась предварительная продажа билетов на фильм. Вскоре многие онлайн площадки продажи билетов, включая такие крупные сайты как «Fandango», стали сообщать о проблемах на своих сервисах из-за наплыва пользователей. К моменту выхода фильма на экраны прибыль от предварительной продажи билетов привесила отметку в $100 милионов, тем самым побив предыдущий рекорд, принадлежавший фильму «Тёмный рыцарь». Некоторые североамериканские сети кинотеаторов установили ограничения для поклонников фильма, которые пришли на сеансы в костюмах любимых героев. Поклонники, решившие посмотреть фильм в кинотеатрах AMC и Cinemark, не смогли сделать это в масках или полностью покрывающем лицо гриме, а также пронести в зал копии оружия. В некоторых сетях запрет коснулся также игрушечных световых мечей. За первый уик-энд широкого проката в России фильм заработал 877 миллионов рублей (более 12,4 миллиона долларов США), что стало лучшим результатом за всю историю российского проката. Фильм имеет рейтинг 93 % новизны согласно рецензиям на сайте Rotten Tomatoes, основанный на 323 отзывах и общей оценкой 8.2/10. See this image Манола Даргис из «New York Times» заявила: «''Большие новости относительно „Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы“ — осторожно спойлеры — он хорош!» и то что фильм «срывается с места во время битв и погружается в тишину во время важных моментов.» Джон Вензл из «Denver Post» присудил фильму 3 1/2 звезды изf 4, назвав его «мастерской симфонией''» и похвалив грамотно расставленные акценты в фильме, а также «''практические эффекты и богоподобные декорации''.» Ричард Роепер поставил фильму 4 звезды. За день до начала широкого показа крупнейший Российский журнал о фантастике «Мир фантастики» опубликовал две полярные рецензии на фильм. В первой, более критичной, постоянный автор Дмитрий Злотницкий поставил фильму 7/10 балов, сделав заключение — «это продолжение классических фильмов, но по духу — повторение пройденного. Зрелищное, с обилием отсылок к классике и рядом смачных сцен, но лишенное ярких индивидуальных черт и оставляющее весьма пресное послевкусие.» Во второй, положительной, заместитель главного редактора журнала Александр Гагинский поставил картине 9/10 балов, при этом написав, что «Пробуждение Силы» — «неоригинальная, но увлекательная космоопера с довольно стройным сюжетом (слава Силе, сценарий не Линделоф писал!) и отличными боями звездолётов.» 6 января 2016 года фильм побил рекорд домашних сборов в США, опередив результат предыдущего рекордсмена, научно-фантастического фильма Джеймса Кэмерона «Аватар», который собрал в домашнем прокате 780 миллионов долларов и удерживал этот рекорд с 2009 года. Побить этот рекорд «Пробуждение Силы» смогло менее чем за три неделе с начала показа. С поправкой на инфляцию и вызванную этим изменением цены на билеты, «Пробуждение Силы» стала самым успешным продолжением в истории, опередив «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар». Состав *'Дэйзи Ридли' — Рей *'Адам Драйвер' — Кайло Рен *'Оскар Айзек' — По Дэмерон *'Энди Серкис' — Сноук *'Люпита Нионго' — Маз Каната *'Гвендолин Кристи' — Фазма *'Кристал Кларк' — Энсин Гуди *'Пип Андерсон' *'Домналл Глисон' — Хакс *'Макс фон Сюдов' — Лор Сан Текка *'Мэйси Ричардсон-Селлерс' — Корр Селла *'Харрисон Форд' — Хан Соло *'Кэрри Фишер' — Лея Органа *'Марк Хэмилл' — Люк Скайуокер *'Энтони Дениэлс' — C-3PO *'Питер Мейхью' — Чубакка *'Кенни Бейкер' — R2-D2 *'Тим Роуз' — Джиал Акбар *'Майк Куинн' — Ниен Нунб *'Уорик Дэвис' — Волливан *'Рокки Маршалл' — Полковник Дату *'Киран Шах' — Тидо *'Саймон Пегг' — Ункар Платт *'Джессика Хенвик' — Джессика Пава *'Кен Люн' — Адмирал Статура *'Грег Гранберг' — Теммин Уэксли *'Гарриет Уолтер' — Калониа *'Иман Эллиот' — Лейтенант Бранс *'Эндрю Джек' — Калуан Эматт *'Брайан Вернел' — Бала-Тик *'Билли Лоерд' — Кэйдел Ко КонниксStar Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary *'Дэниел Крэйг' — Штурмовик Первого ордена *'Д.С.Барнс' в одной из незначительных ролей *'Юэн Макгрегор' и Алек Гиннесс — Оби-Ван Кеноби *'Томас Броди Сангстер' — Старший офицер ТаниссонStar Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary *'Фрэнк Оз' — Йода *'Яян Рухьян' — Тасу Лич |crew= thumb|250px|Дж. Дж. Абрамс и Кэтлин Кеннеди в [[Bad Robot Productions во время работы над фильмом.]] *Режиссёр — Дж. Дж. Абрамс *Продюсеры — Кэтлин Кеннеди, Дж. Дж. Абрамс, Брайан Бёрк и Bad Robot Productions *Консультанты — Лоуренс Кэздан и Саймон Кинберг *обработка сценария — Джордж Лукас *Сценаристы — Майкл Арндт, Лоуренс Кэздан и Дж. Дж. Абрамс *Композитор — Джон Уильямс *исполнительные продюсеры — Томми Харпер, Джейсон МакГатлин *Оператор — Дэниэл Миндел *Художники-постановщики — рик Картер, Даррен Гилфорд *Художник по костюмам — Майкл Каплан *Специалист по визуальным эффектам — Крис Корбоулд *Дизайнер звука — Бен Бертт *Сведение звука — Гэри Райдстром *Руководитель отдела создания звука — Мэттью Вуд *Руководитель отдела специальных эффектов — Роджер Гайетт *Художники концепта — Даг Чианг, Иан Мккейг }} Появления *B-U4D *BB-8 *C-3PO *FN-2003 *FN-2199 *FN-3181 *FN-9330 *GA-97 *HURID-327 *M9-G8 *ME-8D9 *RP-G0 *PZ-4CO *R2-D2 *R2-KT *TK-338 *Атгар Хис *Базини Нетал *Бастиан *Бала-Тик *Боббаджо *Болли Приндел *Брасмон Ки *Бранс *Волзанг Ли-Трулл *Волливан *Гвеллис Багноро *Гитав *Госс Туверс *Груммгар *Гуди *Гуич *Гэдд Нешуррион *Дарт Вейдер *Даша Променти *Джессика Пава *Джиал Акбар *Допхельд Митака *Ганнис Дукэйн *Дэван Марак *Зувио *Илло Эсти *Инфрасиний Зебдедди Коггинс *Ирвинги *Йода *Йоло Зифф *Кэйдел Ко Конникс *Кайло Рен *Калониа *Калуан Эматт *Корр Селла *Кратинус *Крокинг Шэнд *Купресс *Куигголд *Ланевер Виллечам *Лапаро *Лема Илуак *Лея Органа *Лор Сан Текка *Люк Скайуокер *Мандетат *Маз Каната *Мета *Мин Сакул *Мундури *Нив Лек *Нахани Гиллен *Неизвестный штурмовик Первого ордена *Ниен Нунб *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Падме Амидала *Памич Нерро *По Дэмерон *Прастер Оммлен *Прана *Праши *Пру Свивант *Разу Цинь-Фи *Ресдокс *Рей *Родинон *Россер Вено *Рудаун *Садсватер Диллифей Глон *Сансиго *Сарко Планк *Сидон Итано *Сноук *Статура *Строно Таггс *Табала Зо *Тайбин Ралорса *Тадле Беренко *Танлис Депалло *Таниссон *Тасу Лич *Теммин Уэксли *Тидо *Тромба *Уберт Куарил *Ункар Платт *Унамо *Фазма *Финн *Хакс *Хан Соло *Черфф Маота *Чубакка *Эндритал Робб-Воти *Яшко Фурус |creatures= *Баргест **Айзби *Ворт *Говат *Лаггабист *Птица **Стальноклюв *Рафтар *Снип *Хаппабор *Фантабу *Червь ночной страж |droids= *IT-000 *Дроид I2-CG *Дроид-астромеханик **Астромеханик M9-G8 **Серия BB **Серия R ***Астромеханический дроид серии R2 *Дроид-дознователь *Дроид-сварщик GTAW-74 *Дроид-погрузчик B-U4D *Дроид питания **Дроид питания GNK **Дроид питания EGL-21 *Дроид-просеиватель R-H029 *Дроид-прислуга *Караульный дроид *Миниатюрный дроид-просеиватель SN-1F4 *Патрульный дроид *Протокольный дроид **Модель 3PO *Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 |events= *Триллианская резня *Галактическая гражданская война **Спасение принцессы Леи **Битва при Явине *Резня джедаев *Конфликт между Первым орденом и Сопротивлением **Нападение на Туанул **Побег с Джакку **Схватка на борту «Эраваны» **Уничтожение системы Хосниан **Битва на Такодане **Битва на базе «Звёздный убийца» |locations= *Галактика **Внешнее Кольцо ***Беспин ****Облачный город ***Система Илиниум ****Ди'Куар *****База Сопротивления **Западный Предел ***Джакку ****Гоазанские пустоши ****Ущелье Кельвина *****Туанул ****Застава Ниима ****Кладбище звёздных кораблей **Дуга Кесселя **Неизведанные Регионы ***Система Базы «Звёздный убийца» ****База «Звёздный убийца» **Эч-то ***Первый храм джедаев **Среднее Кольцо ***Сектор Таштор ****Такодана *****Дворец Маз Канаты **Храм джедаев Люка Скайуокера **Центральные Миры ***Система Хосниан ****Хосниан-Прайм *****Республиканский город |organizations= *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Банда «Гуавиане смерти» **Силовик «Гуавиан смерти» *Канджиклаб *Контрабандист *Культ Силы *Банда Онаки *Вооружённые силы заставы Ниима *Галактическая империя *Джедай **Орден джедаев **Мастер-джедай **Падаван *Команда Итано *Музыкант *Наёмники *Новая Республика **Галактический Сенат ***Канцлер ***Сенатор **Звёздный флот Новой Республики *Офицер **Адмирал **Вице-адмирал **Генерал **Полковник **Майор **Капитан **Лейтенант **Коммодор **Коммандер **Энсин *Первый орден **Вооружённые силы Первого ордена ***Армия ****Штурмовики Первого ордена *****Штурмовики-огнемётчики *****Снежный штурмовик *****Штурмовик подавления мятежей *****Тяжеловооружённый ударный штурмовик ***Флот Первого ордена ****Пилот TIE истребителя Первого ордена **Офицер Первого ордена **Верховный лидер *Рыцари Рен **Магистр рыцарей Рен *Сопротивление **Армия Сопротивления **Корпус звёздных истребителей Сопротивления ***Красная эскадрилья ****Красный-4 ****Красный-6 **Наземное логистической подразделение ***Синяя эскадрилья ****Синий-3 ***Чёрная эскадрилья ****Чёрный-лидер **Солдат Сопротивления **Флот Сопротивления *Сёстры Денге *Синдикат Сломанный рог *Ситы/Канон/Ситы **Дарт *Техник |species= *Абеднедонцы *Артиодакцы *Бларинанцы *Браваисианцы *Вуки *Гадборинцы *Даутинийцы *Делфидианцы *Дубринсанцы *Кролютеане *Кулисеттонцы *Кюдзо *Люди **Кореллианцы *Мелиттонцы *Мон-каламари *Наркуоисцы *Ню-Косиане *Онодонейцы *Оттеганцы *Салластанцы *Тарсунтанцы *Трисорраанцы *Тиидонцы *Убдурианцы *Фригосианцы *Хасскийцы *Шозерийцы |vehicles= *Звёздный корабль **Войсковой транспорт ***Атмосферный ударный посадочный модуль ***Транспорт Сопротивления **Крупный корабль ***Звёздный разрушитель ****Звёздный дредноут типа «Палач» *****«Опустошитель» ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» *****«Наносящий удар» ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Возрождённый» *****«Финализатор» **Грузовой корабль ***Крупный грузовой корабль ****Тяжёлый грузовой корабль типа «Китовый ус» *****«Эравана» ***Лёгкий грузовой корабль ****Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 *****«Тысячелетний сокол» **Шаттл ***Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» ***Командирский шаттл типа «Ипсилон» ****Командирский шаттл Кайло Рена **Звёздный истребитель ***Серия TIE ****Истребитель превосходства в космосе TIE/sf ****Истребитель превосходства в космосе TIE/fo ****Звёздный истребитель TIE/LN ***Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» ****Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» ****Истребитель T-70 «X-wing» *****«Чёрный один» *Космическая станция **Боевая станция ***«Звезда Смерти» *Четырёхдвигательный космический буксир "Квадджампер" *Репульсорная техника **Спидер ***Лёгкий пехотный утилитарный транспорт ***Патрульный спидер Gian-211 ***Спидидер байк ****Спидер Рей *Шагоход **AT-AT ***«Адская гончая-2» **AT-DP **Неназванный шагоход на базе «Старкиллер» |technology= *Броня **Броня штурмовика **Доспехи Энакина **Наплечник *Бластер **Автоматический бластер FWMB-10 **Бластерная винтовка ***Бластер EL-16 ***Бластерная винтовка EL-16HFE ***Бластерная винтовка F-11D ****Бластерная винтовка Фазмы ***Бластерная винтовка «Хаттсплиттер» ***Бластерная винтовка «Оса» **Бластерный пистолет ***Бластерный пистолет DH-17 ***Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 ****Бластерный пистолет DL-44 Хана Соло ***Бластерный пистолет Glie-44 ***Бластерный пистолет NN-14 ***Бластерный пистолет SE-44C ***Бластер JSP-14 ***Бластерный пистолет VT-33d **Ударная пушка *Вибро-алебарда *Генератор противопроникающего щита *Голограмма *Гранатомёт **Микрогранатомёт *Датапад *Дубинка **Дубинка для усмирения беспорядков Z6 *Квандокуляры **Полевые квандокуляры TE4.4 *Квотерстафф *Копье **Ионизированное копьё *Ключ Харрисона *Лазерная пушка **Лазерная пушка KX12 **Лазерная пушка L-s9.6 **Сдвоенная тяжёлая лазерная турель Lb-14 **Счетверённая лазерная пушка AG-2G **Тяжёлая лазерная пушка R-9X *Огнемёт **Инсинераторный огнемёт D-93 ***Огнемётная пушка D-93w *Оглушающие наручники *Пулевик *Пыточный стул *Репульсор *Световой меч **Световой меч Скайуокера **Световой меч Кайло Рена *Супероружие *Термальный детонатор **Зажигательная взрывчатка *Термальный осциллятор *Трандошанский дублер *Трандошанский триплер *Тренировочный дроид *Щит **Полицейский щит *Энергетический арбалет **Энергетический арбалет Чубакки *Электросварочный аппарат *Электроскоп J19 *Электро рефрактометр |miscellanea= *Абедендиш *Ауребеш *Ауродиум *Бетапласт *Глушащая ткань *Вода *Гиперпространство *"Да пребудет с тобой Сила" *Дежарик *Защитные очки *Измена *Кубик удачи *Клонирование *Кожа нерфа *Одежда **Браслет Сутро **Обувь **Плащ **Лента согласия **Командирская кепка **Цепь мудрости **Лётный шлем **Робы **Пояс уравновешенности **Штаны **Лётная куртка Сопротивления *Лампа *Мечта Деии *Пища **Вег-мясо **Крахмальный пудинг **Острый десерт **Фрал **Фрукт *Парсек *Пилот *Позывной *Пустыня *Пытка *Селений *Сила **Возмущение в Силе **Светлая сторона Силы **Тёмная сторона Силы **Чувствительность к Силе **Способности Силы ***Обман разума ***Телекинез ***Удушье Силы ***Пытка разума *Смерть *Тканая броня *Хром *Шерсть габера *Язык **Абеднедийский язык **Основной язык **Шириивук }} Упоминания * * * * * *DISNEY TO ACQUIRE LUCASFILM LTD. - The Walt Disney Company * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Ссылки на внешние источники * Официальная страница фильма «Звездные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение силы» на StarWars.ru * * * * * * Star Wars: A look back at Year One of the Disney regime — EW.com * George Lucas Spent a Year Developing 'Star Wars: Episode 7' Before Lucasfilm Sale * The Walt Disney Studios >> Press Release * Звездные войны: Эпизод 7 Пробуждение силы — на Star Wars News Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Фильмы Категория:2015 года кино